Color illumination systems use a plurality of different colors emitters to display a wide range of colors. Some illumination systems use red, green, and blue emitters. Others illumination systems use different colors, such as red, green, blue, and amber. Combinations of these colors are used to emit the wide range of colors emitted by the illumination systems.
In order to be sure the correct colors are emitted by the illumination system, a plurality of color sensors or detectors are located proximate the emitters. The sensors measure the intensity of light emitted by their associated emitters, which enables the ratio of light to be calculated for specific areas of the illumination system. As noted above, the ratio of light determines the color of light emitted by the illumination system.
The calculated ratio of light is compared to the ratio of light that is supposed to be emitted by an illumination system and corrections are made to correct the color. For example, a specific color having a 20% red, 20% green, and 60% blue is supposed to be emitted. If the color sensors detect other ratios, the ratios will be corrected by an illumination color management system or the like associated with the illumination system.
In order to provide accurate feedback as to the actual colors being emitted, the color sensors have to be precisely calibrated. As the gamut of colors that is able to be emitted increases, the accuracy of the calibration needs to be increased.